Aladdin (disambiguation)
Aladdin is a story of Middle Eastern origin, interpolated into One Thousand and One Nights by its European translators and editors, and widely known as part of that collection. Aladdin may also refer to: People * Aladdin (name), the name of many medieval rulers in the Middle East and South Asia, as well as some modern people. Entertainment Disney franchise * ''Aladdin'' (franchise) ** ''Aladdin'' (1992 Disney film), a 1992 animated film by Walt Disney Pictures *** The Return of Jafar, a 1994 direct-to-video sequel to the original film *** Aladdin and the King of Thieves, a 1996 direct-to-video second sequel to the original film **''Aladdin'' (1992 soundtrack), the album from the 1992 film **''Aladdin'' (2011 musical), the 2011 musical based on the film **''Aladdin'' (animated TV series), animated TV series based on the film **Aladdin (Disney character), the protagonist of Disney's Aladdin franchise **''Disney's Aladdin'' (Capcom video game), game made by Capcom for SNES based on the film **''Disney's Aladdin'' (Virgin Games video game), game made by Virgin Interactive for various consoles based on the film **''Disney's Aladdin'' (1994 video game), game made by SIMS for Sega's 8-bit consoles based on the film **''Aladdin'' (2019 film), a live action film adaptation of the 1992 animated film ***''Aladdin'' (2019 soundtrack), the album from the 2019 film Other films, musicals, and plays * ''Aladdin'' (play), an 1805 play by Adam Oehlenschläger :* ''Aladdin'' (Nielsen), a 1919 score written by Carl Nielsen to accompany the play *''Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp, 1939 short film with Popeye as Aladdin *[[Aladdin (opera)|''Aladdin (opera)]], 1941 opera composed by Kurt Atterberg *''Alladin and the Wonderful Lamp'' (1957 film) *''Aladdin'' (1958 film), 1958 television musical by Cole Porter *''The Wonders of Aladdin, a 1961 film *''Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp, 1964 pantomime and album by Cliff Richard and The Shadows *''Aladdin and His Magic Lamp'', 1967 Soviet film *''Aladdin and His Magic Lamp'', a 1967 British TV movie starring Arthur Askey *''Aladdin and His Magic Lamp'' (1970 film), 1970 French animated film *''Aladdin'' (1979 musical), 1979 pantomime style musical by Sandy Wilson *''Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp'', 1979 Tamil film starring Kamal Haasan, Rajnikanth *''Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp'' (1982 film), also known as Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, a Japanese animation film by Toei * Aladdin (also known as Superfantagenio, 1986 Italian film *[[Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp (Faerie Tale Theatre)|"Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp" (Faerie Tale Theatre)]], an episode of Faerie Tale Theatre from 1986 *''Aladdin'' (1992 Golden Films film) *''Aladdin'' (Indian TV series), an Indian TV series *''Aladdin Sane, 1973 album and song by David Bowie *[[Aladin (film)|''Aladin (film)]], 2009 Hindi Bollywood film *''Aladdin - Naam Toh Suna Hoga, 2018 Hindi Fantasy Series Technology *Aladdin Enterprises, a software company founded by L Peter Deutsch *Allume Systems, a software company in New York originally known as Aladdin Systems *Aladdin Knowledge Systems, software DRM and Internet security company in Israel *Aladdin Deck Enhancer, a converter from cartridge to Nintendo *ALADDiN, a line of chipsets produced by the ALi Corporation *Aladdin (BlackRock) or ''Asset, Liability, and Debt and Derivative Investment Network, an electronic system by BlackRock Solutions Other corporations *Aladdin Records, a record label *Aladdin Industries, makers of vacuum flasks and lunchboxes *Aladdin Paperbacks, a division of Simon & Schuster, USA *The Aladdin Company, a company that sold mail-order houses Places *Aladin, Iran, a village in Ardabil Province, Iran *Aladdin, California, a former town in the United States *Aladdin, Wyoming, a community in the United States *Aladin, Azerbaijan, a village in Zangilan Rayon *Aladdin (hotel and casino), a Las Vegas resort in operation from 1962 to 1997 *Planet Hollywood Las Vegas, a Las Vegas resort formerly known as "Aladdin" from 2000 to 2007 *Aladdin Theater, a historic theater in Cocoa, Florida *Aladdin (crater), a crater in the northern hemisphere of Saturn's moon Enceladus Other uses *Project Aladdin, intercultural project launched by UNESCO *Aladdinn, a famous Arabian horse See also *Aladin (magician) or Eenasul Fateh *Aladin Sky Atlas, astronomy software *EMT Aladin, a German military Unmanned Aerial Vehicle *Alaeddin or Alaed Din, alternate spellings of Ala ol Din